gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Cobra II 2
|Synopsis1=After much effort to find Chuckles, the woman sent by Hawk has finally found him in a Russian prison. Initially, he takes her to be Jinx but a better inspection and he realizes she is not. She introduces herself as Chameleon and that she was sent to retrieve him. However, Chuckles refuses to go with her and goes as far as telling her that she is ruining his plans. He claims he is close to getting the full picture of Cobra’s high command structure and all he needs is at least a week to prove to her he is right. Faced with an uncooperative prisoner and a change of prison guards coming, Chameleon is forced to agree to Chuckles’ terms and leaves him. Elsewhere, Erika Le Tene is informed by Xamot that she is being summoned by Cobra High Command. When she is about to go, she is met by Max who asks her who her beneficiaries would be should anything happen to her in duty. Surprised by the question, she answers that there is no one. She finally comes to the meeting where both Tomax and Xamot are in attendance, as is the master of psychological tactics, Crystal Ball who represents high command. Because she carried a relationship with an infiltrator who managed to destroy a major R&D project and caused much damage, her loyalty is now in question. Crystal Ball takes her hand and “reads” her. After a moment, he lets go and tells her that she is afraid, not now but always has been and that there is a hole in her heart that she could not fill. Additionally, he tells the Crimson Twins that she is innocent but also weak willed. It is up to the Twins to decide her fate in the matter. Back at the Russian prison, Chuckles finally makes his escape and bringing a fellow prisoner with him. They take care of the prison guards. The other prisoner thought they were escaping together but Chuckles breaks his neck instead. An explosion ensues with explosives made from fertilizer and urine. Chuckles got the idea from Max who was waiting for him in a jeep. Two days after the scheduled meet with Chuckles, Chameleon is waiting for him but he has not appeared. While Chuckles reneged on their agreement to meet on the site, he made good on his promise that Cobra is there. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="There are no threats in this room. Threats are for the stupid and the weak. And there is only truth here, because lies are for the desperate and the lost." :--Oh my god, they finally did it: they finally made '''Crystal Ball' cool. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearance': Crystal Ball *Chameleon's codename revealed. *Crystal Ball's eyes change color when he begins to interrogate Erika. *Max was the techie working for Chuckles on the B.A.T. project in the original miniseries. Now he's head of cyber-banking and accounts security. *This issue was scheduled to ship February 17, but was delayed a week for unknown reasons. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}